Magic
Overview Magic in the world of Vanitas comes in three flavors. Faith, Elemental, and Ritual '''magics. As a whole, the more practice in magic one has the more skilled they are in it. But it comes at a cost. '''For Humans, Magic use has a direct link to ones stamina. The more they use it, the heavier the toll. And it takes a lot of time and practice to be anywhere close to proficient in it. Humans typically drift more towards Faith than elemental -- but they can use Elemental '''as well as '''Ritual. '''Elemental magic takes a heavy toll on the body of a human, however. Humans generally avoid public displays of magic due to the repercussions humans have had towards magic in the past. As well, vampires in particular observe human magic users carefully for signs of elemental magic. If they tend to make a show of it in public, Vampires purposely hunt them down for the sake that if the real world were to discover that supernatural element -- what else will they look for? '''For Vampires, Magic has a direct link to the blood of the Vampire. The more they use, the more they have to consume as a result of it. They are able to practice magic more often and in a heavier regard than humans but the toll it takes at the end is much worse than on a human. Vampires CANNOT use Faith based magic. Can use ritual magic lightly but are incredibly proficient towards Elemental. For Werewolves, '''Magic also has a direct link to their stamina though can hold it a bit better than humans. They also completely incapable of practicing '''Faith magics. They have a light proficiency towards Elemental but nothing spectacular but they shine in Ritual magic. Faith Faith based magic is the most commonly used magic among humans and is the most effective against supernatural kind such as Werewolves and Vampires. Faith magic is based entirely around how much faith you have in something working as well as all holy related magic. Blessing Holy water, crafting crosses (or other religious symbols), etc, etc. Is Faith Magic. It's creating a link between an tangible object and the faith of the individual that does it. However, if someone who truly does not believe crafts a holy instrument -- it will not work. It is also heavily related to Miracles. To suddenly and miraculously heal someone of a grave wound, for something to hit that probably shouldn't it when fired, maybe the sun comes a few minutes sooner or somehow a burst of light appears. Everything that has to do with Faith Magic is heavily tied into ones religions. Management note: Due to the Overpowered (OP) nature of Faith Magic with miracles. All major faith spells have to be approved by someone in Management. Typically a roll is used to decide it. Elemental Elemental magic is using the elements to ones favor. It comes in four degrees. An Elemental Mage cannot use multiple elements and once he ties himself to a singular element, he is forever bound by that element. The Four elements are: Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. It is primarily bending the elements to your will. You cannot create an element from thin air. Fire While Fire is easily the most destructive of the four elements and dangerous. It cannot be summoned from thin air. Fire must be already present somewhere. That's not to say you cant use a zippo lighter to create some form of magic, you can. But its also harder to control than the rest. Fire by nature consumes and it's not rare for a Fire user to lose control and do much more damage than he intended. Water A more elegant element that is typically overlooked due to the seeming harmlessness of it. But it can hit hard, it can drown, and it's typically easier to find then fire. Many go to this magic type under the belief they can control the water in another living creature, the water in their blood, in their body, etc. They cannot. A Water user cannot use the water of a living creature against them. Earth Earth seems the most easy to use. But it comes with mighty draw backs. You must have a direct connection to the Earth to use it. You cannot stand on Concrete, you have to be directly on the earth. You can't be on a boat or floating in water. If there is no direct connection, there is no way to use it. Sure, you could use a flower pot, but its results will be limited and weak. Earth magic is also incredibly fatiguing due to the large scale of it. At best, even the most powerful of vampires, has maybe two or three uses in them. Air Air, much like water, cannot be used inside of someone. You cannot take a person's air away. You cannot suck air out of a room unless there is absolutely no other way for air to get into it. Ritual Ritual magic is the act of ceremonies and long-term magic. It is the magic of the patient person. Things such as voodoo can be described as ritual and it is very much possible. It also consists of large ceremonies, sometimes blood sacrifices, to achieve rather powerful and in other ways unobtainable things. Management Note: Much like Faith and the powerful nature of Ritual Magic, powerful rituals must be approved by a member of Management.